The present invention relates to a method of dying a person's hair and especially to a method and composition for preventing coloring of the skin adjacent the hairline when dyeing a person's hair.
When dyeing a person's hair, even when the hair dye composition is applied with the utmost care, coloring of the skin cannot always be avoided. This coloring of the skin is particularly unsightly when visible on the skin along the hairline.
Numerous color spot removers have been used after the hair dyeing treatment for removing color spots from the skin. The removal of color spots in this manner is always irritating to the skin due to the cleaning materials in the spot cleaning solutions and because of the mechanical rubbing of the skin to remove the spots.
To prevent the coloring of the skin when dyeing the hair, skin creams in the form of oil in water emulsions or water in oil emulsions and petrolatum are sometimes applied directly to the hairline before the hair dyeing treatment. The use of skin protection compositions in the form of emulsions, particular in hair dyeing treatments with dark, color intensive shades does not adequately protect the skin from coloring and subsequent treatment with color spot remover is required.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by using a method having a composition that forms a mask over the skin adjacent the hairline which can be peeled off to remove any dye which may have gotten thereon and which is peeled off without hurting the person being treated.
In the prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,218 to Kischka et al, a method of preventing coloring of the skin adjacent the hairline during dyeing of hair is provided which composition contains polyethylene glycol, hydrogenated castor oil, ethoxylated with ethylene oxide, glycerin and polyethylene glycol and a cosmetic additive and water. This coating is applied to the skin during dyeing of the hair and then rinsing the hair.
The Haslwanter et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,175 is for a skin barrier composition for protection against contact with irritants. The composition has long-chain fatty acid, long-chain fatty alcohol, hydrocarbon oil, silicone skin protectant, alkanolamine, Humectant, inorganic skin protectant, a preservative and water.
The Jarvis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,860, is for a skin and scalp barrier composition for the protection of skin and scalp during hair relaxer treatment for use with hair treatment products. The Kalopissis et al. U.S. patent is a hair dying process involving protection of the scalp. The process applies a composition based on a substance of vegetable or animal origin, a synthetic organic substance or mineral substance to limit the passage of dyestuffs when dying the hair. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,382, to Saleh et al. is for a multipurpose skin preparations in the form of oil-in-water emulsions for forming a water-proof, respirable, skin barrier composition. The McCreery U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,979 is for a topical skin protectant.
The present process is for a method of preventing coloring of the skin adjacent the hairline when dyeing a person's hair and to the composition used in the process.